Could I Set a Heart on Fire?
by orneryrose
Summary: One-Shot! In Edward's point of view. It's dramatic, angsty. After a discussion Edward and Bella have about her becoming a vampire, Bella does something Edward did not expect. It's well written, I'm actually proud of this one. Please, Read and Review!


Please, oh please! Read and Review. I only write to please you guys, to hear from you!

* * *

_"Death that hath sucked thy honey from thy breath hath had no power yet upon thy beauty."_

I never expected her to go that far, how could she manipulate me like this? How she could she go to such extremes to join me in my damnation? Did mortality mean nothing to her? Was life unimportant in her eyes?

Her blood was now oozing down her wrist, dripping rapidly to the floor. Had I not been horrified by what she had done to herself, I probably would have felt thirsty, but I couldn't, not while she had that knife through her beating heart. Her warm human heart. It was clear on her face as she weakly fell to the floor, she was agonizing. How could I had not seen this coming? Why couldn't Alice see her stabbing herself? I would have held her, kept her from fallin, but I couldn't -not because of her enticing blood which sings for me ferociously, but because I felt betrayed by her actions. She was making me do this, or she would kill herself, apparently.

I had no other choice. If I didn't take action quickly, she would die. I couldn't let her die. Or Could I? Could I damn her to my existence? To roam the Earth for eternity, instead of letting her die? Could I forbid her to leave to a blissful land? Where people with souls -humans, Bella- belonged. Where I could never go, no matter how much I tried.

"Edward!", she shrieked. Her eyes were full of fury and disbelief. She was thinking I didn't want her, I was sure of it, though I couldn't read her mind. How could she think that? And how could she do this to h?erself? She was the most important thing in the world to me, how could she put herself in such danger? Not only putting her life in danger by stabbing her heart so I would have to change her, but also doing this in the presence of a vampire. The one vampire that craved for the spilled blood, which was now leaving her body.

Her breathing was slowing, I couldn't leave her to die. How could I be so selfish? Why didn't I leave Forks when I first saw her? I never had a choice, I wasn't physically capable of staying away. I was destined for her, before we even met, I had never wanted anyone else. The same way she would never be with anybody else, I couldn't leave her alone. I wouldn't be -weren't it for her.

I bent down to her and placed my hand behind her neck, my other held her hand tightly, reassuringly. I looked into her eyes and felt I was just in as much pain as she was right now, and I couldn't let her feel the same. So I lowered my lips to her ear and whispered "Forgive me for doing this to you...", as my lips traced down from her ear to her neck, and I bit her.

I tasted the yearned for blood. Her sweet, incomparable blood that flowed through her being giving her life. This would be the last time I had ever wanted her blood like this. I would never smell this again. I would never put her in danger by wanting to taste her once more. So I stopped, feeling sure of myself. I stopped, because I loved her. I loved her more than anything else combined, more than the world should permit a man to love a woman. I wanted her with me, more than I wanted life, more than I wanted anything else.

I shut my eyes tightly, forbidding myself from watching her wince, as I pulled the dagger out of her heart and replaced it with my hands, holding her together. There was no way I'd let her die by my side. She wouldn't be my Juliet, and I wouldn't be her Romeo. We would be something greater, we would live.

How could I have been so stupid, thinking I would have let her die old? I wouldn't have ever let her go, never.

When she looked up at me and cried "I'm sorry!", that's when the pain began, the fire that would burn her soul to ashes. That burning that I so acutely remembered, the sharpest memory of my human life, the ending of it. I picked her up in my arms and ignored her cries for me to put her down. I couldn't leave her on the floor, so I took her upstairs, to our bed. I wrapped my arms around her, prepared to stay with her, for as long as it took to change her. I could tell she was trying to hold in her pain, for my sake, but it didn't work. Her raspy shrieks were like stabs to my own beatless heart.

With each ragged breath she took in between cries, she stole my being. I knew this was how it was meant to be, we couldn't be apart. That fact didn't make it any less painful, for either of us. I held her close to my chest, hoping that my cold body would ease her pain. She held my hand too tighly for a human, had it been me grasping her hand, I would have broken our rings. I stared at our hands entwined, our wedding rings, which assured me we would get through this, we would be together forever, starting now. The recent discussion seemed irrational now. How could I have told her I was breaking our promise. I promised her inmortality after we were married, and we were.

As if I needed anything else more than her, I _only_ wanted her, my Bella. I hummed her lullaby, until her breathing became even and she fell asleep, her heart still on fire.

* * *

I hope you liked it!


End file.
